Romeo and Juliet
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A silly little D/V ficlet. Vala finds the courage to confront Daniel and if he doesn’t comply she has a back up plan.


Romeo and Juliet

Spacegypsy1

A silly little D/V ficlet. Vala finds the courage to confront Daniel and if he doesn't comply she has a back up plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You've got thirty seconds to leave."

"Or I turn into a pumpkin?"

"Or you turn into a pile of ash. Vala, get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not leaving if you don't!"

"I'm right behind you. Please, just go!"

"Hmph! I've heard that before."

Daniel manipulated the controls as fast as he could. "Done! I think I turned it off." He grabbed her vest and dragged her along, as fast as he could run. But not fast enough.

The blast sent them flying forward not ten feet from the entrance.

"Omph!" Daniel's arms shot out, the force ripping loose his hold on Vala. He thought he felt her tumble over him, but he wasn't sure. Ears ringing and the wind knocked out of him, he landed with a thud. Debris rained down, covering him in dust and rock.

"Daniel!?" She called out in panic, just before the cave shuddered and more rock began to pelt them.

"Vala!?" He coughed, throat raw, and tried again. "Vala!?" Head spinning, and fighting for breath, Daniel tried to pull himself up. "VALA!" Nothing could be heard. The cave was dark and deathly still. Dizziness assaulted him and he passed out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Something cool ran across his brow and light penetrated his eyelids.

"Daniel?" Whispered like an echo from far off.

"Vala?" Surprised by his own weak and shaking voice he tried again, calling louder. "Vala?"

"You were expecting someone else?"

"I told you to leave. Are you alright?"

"You can be so bossy! I think I broke my leg. And maybe my shoulder. And possibly my head – because it hurts worse then the other two." She set the flashlight down and wiped his brow again. "Don't move." She cautioned when he stirred.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?"

"Had I left on your order, you would be dead, having bled out from the incredibly large hole in your side, the smaller, but not small one on your leg, and the much smaller but larger in importance one where you were spurting blood like a fountain. Lie still. I have everything plugged up with a variety of things I found in the first aid kit. I've radioed the others, they should be here soon. If you die on me, I will kill myself in Juliet fashion and haunt you through eternity. I am never leaving your side again! Ever! No matter what! It's the only way I can keep you from getting yourself killed. And by the way, I have some serious feelings for you and I have every intention of proclaiming my love and hearing that from you!

"I'm going to have your babies. Lots of them. And when you go on missions, me and the six or seven children will come with you. I will train them in Daddy watch, weapons, stealth, and first aid. And possibly treasure seeking. Actually, one will have to be a surgeon. We will live in a house with a picket fence. I'll wear a pretty pink dress with high heels and pearls. And an apron. I will cook and clean. Well, I will clean and we will order in. Daniel? Are you listening?"

"Um hmm." His vision blurred, he squinted in the dim light.

"Does it hurt?"

"Like a son of a bitch. You?"

Her sigh was accompanied by a soft moan. "Horribly. So, anyway. I've been thinking of names. Do have any suggestions?"

"Are we getting married, or just living together? Because I need to know – if this is supposed to make me _not _want to die..." His voice was weak, pain filled and barely discernable.

"Stop being flippant! I'm serious. I've actually been thinking about this for some time now. But since you seemed so convinced that I'm not serious, I've tried to consider ways to persuade you. But today is just the last haul…or straw or something like that…and I'm going to bar the entrance to this cave until you tell me that you fully understand and that you, like me, would like to take this relationship into…well, actually, a relationship. So, kids names?"

"Dizzy."

"Absolutely not! That's a terrible name!"

"No, I'm dizzy."

"No excuses. Start talking!"

"I can't."

"Why?" There was evidence of panic and fear in her voice.

"Because you won't shut up."

"I can easily unplug the fountain."

"I like simple names. And family names. And mythological names."

"Mary Magdalene?" She poked his shoulder to be sure he was awake.

"Maybe."

"Go on."

"I do love you, you know. I…"

"Names, Daniel. I already know you love me. I needed you to admit it, but we were speaking about names." She wiped his brow again. "Keep talking, you're scaring me when you don't talk."

"I can't stay awake."

"I'll kill you if you pass out."

"Nicholas. Like my grandfather. Daniel Junior. Mary Rose, or Mary something. Camille, Vala, maybe my parent's names. Or Eshe…means…life in Egyptian."

"Go on, darling."

"I'm so tired."

"If you stop, you'll die."

"Gonna kill me?"

"Yes. And then myself. It will be all your fault."

"Jackson!! Vala!!"

"We're here! I can't move and Daniel is…hurry!" Once again she wiped his brow. "What about Teal'c or Samantha or Mitchell?"

He didn't answer.

She punched his shoulder. "Daniel! Talk to me."

"Mmm, okay, ah no. Too confusing. Maybe we could wedding plan. I'm all out of names."

"Oh, good idea! You first. Hurry, they'll be here soon and overhear the surprise."

"Ah. Traditional. Flowers and music and white wedding dress. I'll wear jeans. Or we could do bare foot on the beach, or…."

End


End file.
